What if?
by Idiot.Is.Dying
Summary: What if Georgie had gotten away from Pennywise? (Chapters are a bit short at the start. Only because I had some things to deal with at school and with family)
1. Chapter 1

Georgie ran after his boat Bill had made for him. It sailed in the puddles of the curb, making its way down. His feet splashed in the muddy water every time he took a step. The rain ran down his yellow raincoat and his walkie-talkie secured in his pocket. He was alone. Bill would have come with him but he was ill. His big brother did hesitate to let him roam free outside but he saw how much his little brother wanted to just sail his boat. He even told Georgie to come back early and not take too long and also to be safe. Georgie meant a lot to Bill. If Bill ever lost his brother he wouldn't know what to do. Though he knew it would be very unlikely for Georgie to be taken since Bill and his friends go alone everywhere but they are older. Georgie is very young and he is playing at a very late time. It would be very easy for someone to come up and seduce him to follow them. Then Georgie would end up on a missing flyer everywhere in their dear town Derry. A lot of children go missing and who says Georgie won't be next? Anyone could be a predator.

S.S Georgie starts to pick up speed and Georgie can't keep up with it. He tries to run faster but cramps start to fill on the bottom of his foot. In the distance the boat is heading towards a sewer. The boat keeps going and almost gets stopped a couple of leaves and a few rocks but it gets loose. S.S Georgie sadly sinks down into the sewer. Georgie bends down and almost shoving his head down in there. He looks around trying to spot her. _What is Bill going to say? Is he going to be mad? He just lost something Bill put sweat in!_ Sweet innocent Georgie would walk back home and see Bill sick in bed. He'll tell him that he lost the boat and oh…Bill would kill him! Georgie's heart starts to beat faster and he starts to shiver from the coldness on the ground making contact with his hand. Suddenly out of nowhere a face appears down in the sewer. Georgie jumps back from fright. Georgie's heart almost bursts out of his chest and his breathing increases in speed. Icy blue eyes stare back into his soul. This figure smiles at him. Georgie notices that he has two teeth way bigger than the rest. _Are those called buck teeth?_ Georgie thought. Georgie stared more at him in fear.

"Hiya Georgie," The figure says. His arm raises and in his hand is Georgie's boat. S.S Georgie. "What a nice boat,"

Georgie wasn't sure about this. Something in his gut told him to run but what about his boat? Bill made it for him. The little boy's eyes stay glued on his boat and the gloved hand holding it. The figure speaks again, "Do you want it back?"

"Yes please," Georgie says gently.

 _Will he really give it back?_

"Want a balloon too, Georgie?" the figure's mouth curves up more. His smile is outrageous! How does one smile like that?

"Er…I'm not meant to take stuff from strangers," Georgie states.

 _His smile doesn't leave._

"Oh, well I'm Pennywise the Dancing clown!" He shakes when he said 'Dancing clown'. Georgie thinks this clown is insane!

"Now we aren't strangers," Pennywise whispers, "Are we?"

 _Ha!_ What was that supposed to mean? Though Georgie isn't smiling. They're still strangers and Georgie wants to leave. He finally speaks up. "I should get going now," Georgie goes to stand up but Pennywise refuses. His smile disappears and he holds the boat higher.

"Without your boat?" Pennywise asks.

Georgie lowers himself again and looks back at the clown. He really wants his boat back but what if this clown drags him down? He can't risk it. Though…his boat…

"Go on, take it..." Pennywise says in almost a whisper.

Georgie sighs and lowers his arm down. He tries to grab the boat but Pennywise pulls it away a few inches. He fixes his position up and tries to reach again. His fingers only an inch away from the boat. Pennywise smile is bigger than can be. He feels the clown's breath on his fingertips.

Just when Georgie was going to grab it his walkie-talkie goes off. Coming from his pocket is Bill's voice. _'H-hey G-G-Georgie, you d-doing okay b-b-buddy? Over,'_ Georgie removes his arm from the sewer and pulls the walkie-talkie out. He presses the button and puts the talkie to his mouth.

"Yeah Bill, everything's fine. Over,"

 _"G-great. You should head b-back,"_ Bill stutters _"D-dad f-f-found out. Over,"_

"Okay, I'll be back! Over,"

Georgie puts the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and stands up. Pennywise's brows lower and his smile turns into a frown. He is not amused. "What about your boat?" Pennywise asks. Georgie's attention goes back to the sewer. Georgie bends his knees and looks at him in the eye.

"That's alright, you can keep her!" Georgie smiles.

"Her?" Pennywise raises an eyebrow. Drool dribbles from Pennywise's bottom lip and his eyes wonder to the paper boat. Georgie giggles since that was his reaction from when Bill told him.

"Yeah! People call boats she," Georgie tells him, "Don't worry, I had the same reaction. Isn't it strange?"

Pennywise stares at Georgie and licks his lip quickly. Georgie laughs for last time and stands up straight. He waves and runs off while shouting, "See you around Penny!"

Pennywise stands in the wet and disgusting sewer with wide eyes. What just happened? He has never experienced this type of situation in his entire immortal lifetime.

So he just watched the boy run in the distance while holding the boat close to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie sat on the end of Bill's bed. He had just gotten back from the whole boat incident and had recently got yelled at from his father. Georgie's yellow rain coat had been thrown on the floor with the walkie-talkie still in the pocket. He fiddled with his thumbs with his eyes slowly wondering to Bill. Bill had noticed this but decided to not say anything. His little brother wanted to talk but felt Bill would be to sick and maybe too angry. Georgie turns his attention towards the window and looks outside. It had gotten darker but it was still raining. The sound of the raindrops hitting the glass window was the only sound in the room. Bill couldn't stand the awkward silence between them anymore so he started to speak up.

"S-so," Bill started, 'W-what's with t-the s-s-silent t-treatment?"

Georgie didn't answer. He just looked down at his fiddling fingers.

"Georgie, y-you know y-you c-c-can tell me a-a-anything,"

The sickness in his little brother's stomach started to rise. He really didn't want to tell him that he lost that boat. Or what happened...

"Your really worrying m-me, Georgie," Bill stuttered.

Bill really wanted his brother to know that he loved him and could tell him anything. He hated when these things happened and it wasn't one of the first times. They were siblings...what do you expect? Bill pushes the blanket off of himself and swings his legs around to stand. He walks over to Georgie and sits next to him. He gently puts his hand on Georgie's back and slowly rubs it to soothe him.

"D-did something h-h-happen?" Bill asked.

"I lost the boat," Georgie cried.

Georgie sighed and let his fingers go. He turned his head towards Bill and bit his lip a slight.

"You r-really think I'd b-be angry a-at you for losing a p-p-paper boat?"

Georgie nodded slowly. Bill smiles and pulls him into a warm hug. Georgie is a little surprised at first but he decides to hug him back.

"It's o-okay," Bill said. "I c-can m-make you another o-one anyway,"

Georgie smiled and they stayed hugging for a while. Once they pulled apart, Bill got back into bed to heal up. Georgie had walked to his room with his raincoat dragging behind him. It left some water stains on some carpet he went across but he didn't really care. He had hanged it up in the closet and left it to drip onto the floor beneath. He was now laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. His mind kept replaying the memory of that clown, Pennywise. There was something weird about him. The way he smiled, talked, laughed and just the fact he was in the sewer. He should have been in a circus somewhere. Maybe he was just messing with some people who walked past. There are hundreds of bullies in this town and Georgie knows his brother is a victim. 'Maybe he was just a really nice clown that was giving me my boat back and maybe offering me a nice balloon!' Georgie thought. He then thought of that again and shook that idea off. Yeah right. A nice little clown in the sewer giving children balloons. Sounds like something he'll sign up for (HA HA SARCASM). Georgie's eyelids start to get heavier. He can't stay awake much longer. He soon gives in and lets himself drift off to sleep.

But...what Georgie didn't know...was that someone was watching him right through the closet door.

(Sorry it wasn't long, I'm still trying to figure out how the story will end.)


	3. Chapter 3

Georgie shot up like a bullet. It was about three in the morning and he had just had the worst of nightmares. He was playing with his little paper boat and that clown showed up again. His two teeth, his smile and his eyes...Everything about Pennywise was just terrifying. Sweat ran down his neck and througout his hair. His eyes pacing around the room perhaps trying to find something. Anything. His heart was beating so fast as if he just ran a marathon. He wanted his brother Bill to come and comfort him but he was sick and disturbing him like that when he really needs that sleep to heal would be impolite. So Georgie just hid under his blanket and shivered away in fear. The chills down his spine went colder and faster. He could hear his own breathing loud and clear.

Georgie would slowly drift off to sleep but would be awoken by terrible thoughts. He really didn't like clowns. There is a reason why people don't like clowns. Clown like charatcers have been around for thousands of years. Historically, jesters and clowns have been a vehicle for satire and for poking fun at powerful people. They provided a safety valve for letting off steam and they were granted unique freedom of expression – as long as their value as entertainers outweighed the discomfort they caused the higher-ups. Georgie tried to remind himself that he was in the comfort of his home and that he was safe. He tried to use some breathing tactics he had learned from a couple of friends but they failed miserably. Being so distracted by his own fear and the blanket over him. He did not notice the deep breathing in the room. He sounded close but Georgie thought it was him for a while. After Georgie decided to stop trying he went to swing his legs over the bed to get up. He froze before he did. He stopped breathing to test if he was right. He was. There was someone in his room with him.

Georgie stayed silent and under the covers for as long as he can. How long have they been here? What do they want? Is it Bill? is it Dad? Who is it? These questions were spamming his mind and he couldn't think straight since he was half asleep and scared to death. Suddenly out of no where, the blanket slowly started to get pulled off. Slowly and gently he started to appear and once he did, the coldness of the night hit his flesh. Georgie shut his eyes tight once the blanket was successfully pulled of him. He's done for good now. Georgie wanted to scream his lungs out but that would be a bad idea. Who knows what could happen. He needed to make a move.

He slowly sat up in his bed with his eyes still closed. He felt the weight of someone crawling onto the bed once he did. He felt their warm breath against the tip of his nose. The breath smelt like...cotton candy. He wanted to smile but that wasn't something to do in this situation. It reminded him of a circus or theme park. There was always someone selling it. They would make it out of nearly nothing! It was magical. Georgie knew him some places they called it 'Fairy Floss" because of the way it would disappear in your mouth. Enough about that cotton candy. Georgie needed to be a brave boy. He slowly lifted his arm to his right and tried to find the switch to his lamp. Once he brushed his fingers against it and found it, he quickly switched it on. The breath was still coming onto his face and he still felt the weight on the bed. He inhaled and exhaled ready to do this. He opened one eye roughly and he could of swore he felt his heart stop. It was a clown that very much looked like his old pal, Pennywise.

Georgie's eyes were wide open in fear. How Pennywise loved that. Penny was on his hands and knees just looking straight at him. He was very tall and his hairline was quite...strange. His forehead was cracked. Georgie guessed he never took off his makeup. Georgie just wanted to run away to safety but how could he? He was trapped by Pennywise's very long arms. If he would move just a slight he would probably get beaten - and probably die. What bothered him the most is that the clown just stared at him with no emotion. Just a blank creepy face.

"Georgie?" Pennywise whispered. "Didn't y-you want your boat back?"

All this over a boat? This clown was truly insane. Georgie just wanted to die here and now. No more teasing, just get it done. Tears threatened to fall from the little boy's face. He was so scared. Finally the tears were realised and he couldn't help but sob. He would hiccup up here and there but he just wanted Penny to go away.

Pennywise tilted his head a slight. (I'm going to add some speech that the old Pennywise did in the old movie. If that's okay) he was pretty sure that Georgie would want his boat back. That was the whole reason how he met this boy.

"What's wrong B-bucko?"

"P-please don't kill me," Georgie wept. "I'll do anything! I just want to be with my brother B-billy."

Pennywise smiled in delight. He loved the tasty fear of the children. It was much more fun to make them scared then eat them. Though something in his gut told him it was wrong for a long time. So what? He would probably die if he stopped. Though, who said Pennywise was in control of his whole...demon thing. It wasn't his intention to become what he is now. It was an accident. That's a story for another day though. he continued to watch Georgie sob and cry. After a while though he started to feel guilty. This boy was so innocent and sweet. Was this really a good thing to do? There is a lot more bullies around this town. Why did he have to go for the sweet ones. Oh, because they're weak most of the time. In a psychical way. He continued to watch and couldn't stand it anymore. So, he did something that he never thought he would do. He pulled out the paper boat from out of nowhere and placed it in his lap gently. Pennywise attempted to smile sweetly but it only came out as a crooked smile. Georgie went silent. He stared down at the boat then looked up at him. Georgie then mouthed the words of 'thank you'.

The lamp's light quickly turned off and turned back on. Pennywise was gone once the came on again. The only evidence left behind of Penny was a red balloon attached to the end of Georgie's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rays of light shine through the half opened curtains. The sunn just above the horizon with beautiful colours like blue and pink to top it off. It's a wonderful morning for Derry since that storm the other night. Not a single cloud in the sky and birds flying high. Georgie's eyelids open slowly and try to adjust to new the light. He wipes the golden dust out of his eyes and stretches to let the blood flow in his limbs move. Georgie swings his legs around and jumps off the bed while yawning. He slips his feet into his slippers and is ready for the day.

This morning was confusing for Georgie. Just a few hours ago, a clown was on his bed. The same clown from the sewer. He still can feel and smell the cotton candy breath hitting him. Though right now, he wanted to make sure Bill was still okay. Or still alive. Georgie slowly made his way to Billy's bedroom. He turns the door knob and the door creaks open. Georgie wants to check and who can blame hm. A clown intruded and who says he didn't spare his big brother? He pokes his head through and sees Bill tossing and turning from the sound of his door. He must've woken him. 'Oops' Georgie mentally slapped himself. Why would Bill be dead? That's a stupid idea. Now he has woke his ill brother. He gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears someone talking.

"Georgie," Bill stirred. "W-what are y-you doing?"

Bill still sounded sleepy. Of course he was just woken up but he sounded sleepy ten times more since he was sick. His little brother fiddled with his fingers.

"Sorry for waking you, Billy,"

His big brother smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's a-alright, y-you okay t-t-today?" Bill asked.

Was he? He remembers the conversation he had with Billy. How he lost his boat but he never told him about Mr Penny. What would he say? Probably that he was insane. So no, he wasn't alright.

"No," Georgie sighed.

He had to be honest, he wouldn't like to Billy about his feelings. He trusted him and he's sure he trusts him back too. Billy pulls the blanket off of him and invites Georgie over to his bed. Georgie accepts and sits by him like the day before. He tries not to make eye contact since he really doesn't want to talk about it.

"S-so, what's e-eating y-you. Is it still about the boat thing?" Billy grows concerned. "If it is, I a-already f-f-forgave y-you,"

Bill stares at him with worry. He didn't want to worry Billy but what's so wrong about having a new…stranger friend killer clown guy? A lot. Georgie wasn't sure about the killer clown part. He did return the boat after all. Georgie starts to open up.

"Well," That word sticks to his tongue.

Bill raises an eyebrow and waits for his explanation. His little brother is starting to sweat. He can see the fear and worry in his eyes. He doesn't like it.

"D-did someone b-bully you?" Bill asked and Georgie shakes his head.

"Did you h-hurt yourself?"

"No I-," Georgie gets cut off.

"Did y-you get s-sick?"

"Billy, just listen-!" Georgie is once again cut off.

"Is s-someone after y-you?" Bill starts to shout but it's hard with his stutter. Georgie starts to grow inpatient. Bill can be very protective just – too protective.

"BILLY!" Georgie screams.

Of course Bill shuts his mouth and jumps back a slight. He smirks a slight at his foolishness and his skill to interrupt.

"I was s-so scared when I lost your boat in the sewer,"

"W-why?" Billy asked. "B-because of m-me?"

Georgie shook his head slowly. He faced his face down at the ground trying to look anywhere but his brother. He needs to say this but it's so hard to tell your family that you met a clown in the sewer. A real conversation starter.

"When I was trying to find it in the sewer," Georgie gulps. "I met someone,"

Bill's head tilts to the side with confusion. "W-who, Georgie?"

Georgie's hands were sweating while he fiddled with them and his eyes were closed tight. He tried not to cry in fear and worry but it was so hard to. His breathing speed increased and his body couldn't stay still. Here he goes.

"Pennywise," Georgie whimpered. "The Dancing Clown."

Bill stared at him. A clown? Strange person to meet in a storm.

"Why didn't h-he h-help you g-get the boat back," Bill asked.

"He was trying to give it back but you called me on the walkie-talkie," Georgie answered. "So, I left him,"

"W-what do y-you mean he was t-trying to give it back?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"He was in the sewer when the boat fell down," Georgie smirked. He felt better knowing that Billy didn't get angry. A bit confidence was back. The look Billy had was priceless though.

"The circus was blown down there anyway," Georgie smiled. "He w-wanted me to come down and check it all out!"

Bill tried to say something. His mouth opened but nothing came out. His little brother probably just has an imaginary friend. That's all. Though why does it worry him so much.

"He told me something too,"

"W-what was t-that, Georgie?"

"You'll float too."


End file.
